Evil's Final Strike
by Grass King
Summary: After the defeat of Dai Shi, a past evil returns to try and do what they failed to do last time they had the chance. Now, every Ranger must embrace their past, and hope for the future, as they experience, the hardest fight of their lives.
1. The Final Evil Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Power Rangers. This is used to cover the rest of the story

* * *

A lone creature walked through the corridors of what had been, hours ago, the main base of Dai Shi, who had been destroyed by the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

"Well, at least Dai Shi had the smart idea of bringing me back, just in case his plan failed. Just like I knew it would with the interference of more of those Power Brats!" he mumbled to himself, as he entered the throne room. "Now, I think its time I bring back some of my Allies, to erase this world of every last one of those goody-goody Rangers. Especially, those that served under Zordon."

Then he held up his staff, and a large portal of dark energy appeared in front of him. Black electricity shot off from the edges of the portal, as several figures began to emerge from it.

The original warrior began to cackle loudly as more and more figures stepped out of the portal, soon filling the throne chamber, as even more creatures were entering

**

* * *

After the defeat of Dai Shi...**

Show Casey, Theo and Lily destroying Dai Shi.

**...a past evil returns...**

All main villains are shown quickly.

**...to try and do what they failed to do...**

Fade into the Hydro Hog, being destroyed by the Shogun MegaFalconzord in 'Hogday Afternoon'.

Fade into Tommy and Trey fighting Giant Mondo in 'Good As Gold'.

Fade into Leo destroying Trakeena on the remains of Terra Venture in 'Journey's End'.

**...last time they had the chance.**

Fade into Zordon's golden wave spreading throughout the Universe.

**Now, every Ranger must embrace their past...**

Quickly show every ranger unmorphed, then in ranger form as teams.

**...and hope for the future...**

Fade into thousands of Velocifighters flying to Earth in 'Countdown to Destruction'.

Fade into the Battle between Doomtron and Q-Rex in 'End of Time'

**...as they experience, the hardest fight...**

Fade into Jason fighting Goldar, unmorphed, in 'Green With Evil'.

Fade into Tommy fighting Zeltrax.

Fade into the Army of monsters in the Demons Tomb, Abyss of Evil, and during 'Now the Final Fury'.

**...of their lives.**

Fade into Kat shouting for an unconscious Billy in the debris of the Command Centre.

Fade into the Dino Rangers fighting Mesogogmonster in 'Thunder Struck Part 2

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please take some time and click the button underneath this story to review. I'm also accepting ideas for couples within the story


	2. Past Mentors

Tommy seemed to be floating in a black void. Then he saw a white light behind him. He turned around and saw something he was prepared never to see again. His mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Greetings, my young falcon."

"Z-Z-Zordon? But how, Andros shattered your tube, didn't he?" Tommy asked the new appearance.

"Oh, Tommy. Have you forgotten those words which you said to the others?" Zordon asked.

"I said a lot of things to the team." Tommy replied, thinking about what it might have been.

"You said, 'that with the great power, anything is possible'. Now, I must warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?"

"A WAR is coming, Tommy," Zordon warned him.

"How can I stop it?"

"Take the crane with you. Gather the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm Rangers. Your destinies are not yet over."

"And where am I supposed to take the rangers?" Tommy asked.

"Follow your heart, it will lead you to me," Zordon said before he disappeared.

"Zordon, come back! Zordon! ZORDON!"

* * *

Tommy woke up, gasping for breath. He was covered in a cold sweat, and after checking that his girlfriend was still asleep, reached out toward the phone. Just before he could pick it up, it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, I had the weirdest dream-" Jason began on the other end of the phone.

"I've got a feeling it was no dream. You saw Zordon." He wasn't asking.

"Yeah, you saw him too didn't you?"

"Yes, which rangers did he tell you to gather?"

"Wild Force and the newbie's. What about you?" Jason asked.

"Dino's and Ninja Strom. Listen, we need to be quiet, I'm still in bed. We'll discuss this at a reasonable hour."

"That's the Tommy that Zordon made leader. Night," Jason joked.

"Night Jase," Tommy replied, before hanging up.

* * *

"Conner, I need you to get Ethan and come over to my place ASAP," Tommy said over the phone, to his former student. Trent and Kira were already on their way over; as were Anton, Elsa, Hayley and the Ninja Strom Rangers.

"Tommy, are you sure about this. I mean it was a dream." His girlfriend said, pacing around the room.

"Come on. A coincidence that both Jason and I had a dream telling us to gather ranger teams. And I spoke to Adam earlier. Apparently, Zordon told him to get the Mystic Force rangers."

"Okay, so maybe it isn't a coincidence. But how do you know this isn't a trap? A villain could have easily given you those dreams, so they can get everyone in one place and then boom. No more Power Ranger."

"We don't. But I believe in Zordon. And my heart is telling me that was Zordon. The Power was telling me that was Zordon. My connection to the Power is stronger than most of the others. I still have a working morpher. I -" Tommy replied. He was interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door. "That will be Hayley. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone who was expected at the house was seated in the basement. Tommy was stood next to the computer screens and had 14 pairs of eyes on him.

"I have something important to tell you all. Last night I dreamt about Zordon. For those of you who don't know, Zordon was the original mentor of the power rangers. During the time when Astronema tried to conquer the earth, he sacrificed himself to wipe out the evil that was attack not only our planet, but others as well." Dustin raised a hand. "Yes, Dustin?"

"Dude, I know that what he did was intense, but why did you get us altogether just to tell us about this?"

"Because it wasn't just a dream. When I woke up, it was a random hour in the morning, and the phone started ringing. It was Jason, the original Red Ranger. He had seen Zordon as well. Earlier, while I was waiting for you to arrive, I spoke with Adam, the second Black and Green Zeo Ranger. Zordon had contacted him as well. He told us all to gather past rangers. Then we are to meet Zordon."

"Tommy, not that I doubt you, but couldn't this be a trap? I mean, remember, we messed with your dreams." Anton pointed out.

"That's exactly what I said," Tommy's girlfriend interrupted.

Tommy sent her a glare and continued. "Trust me. That was Zordon. Even then, when he had to warn me of something, he was still acting as the mentor. The mentor that he always was."

"But why now, why not 5 years ago? Why not when all of you red rangers got the stupid idea to go to the moon to stop General whatever-his-name from reviving Serpentara?"

"Because now, we have even more to fight for. It's not just a bunch of baddies who are sending ridiculous monsters to try and take over the planet. Now, we are going to war. Before any of you ask, I don't know who we're fighting. But I do know this; Zordon would only risk as few lives as necessary. Up-to-now I know that he wants 35 of us. Probably more. What would be a match for 35 rangers? I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Now, who is with me?" Tommy asked.

"Count me in Dr. O," Conner said.

"Me too," Trent and Ethan said at the same time.

"I can't let you four go charging into battle by yourselves. I don't even want to imagine what could go wrong." Kira chimed in.

"We won't fail you." Shane said, speaking for the rest of the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"I suppose I should have mentioned earlier, but just before Dai Shi, the enemy of the Jungle Fury Rangers, was destroyed, there was a strange flux in the Morphin' Grid. I thought that it might have been aligning itself with the holder of the Chameleon spirit, who changed from evil to the Rangers side. However, it could have been something-else." Hayley said.


	3. An Argument From The Heart

"Hayley, find the location of the flux quick. I have a bad feeling about this." Tommy sighed, as Hayley, Ethan and Cam, quickly rushed to the computers, the others crowding around them.

"Okay, we've got a rough estimate of the location. It's near Ocean Bluff." Hayley reported.

"So that could support your theory, or it could have been something else. Cam, can you Ninja Streak there?" Tommy asked.

"I should, but it will take me a while." Cam replied.

"Jason is on his way there, after he stops in Turtle Cove, he'll head straight there with the Wild Force rangers. Here's his number. Meet up with him when you get there, together you should be able to find the rangers. Ask them if they know where the flux happened, and why. Okay?" Tommy told him.

"Right." Cam said, as he walked out of the basement.

Tommy pulled out his cell phone, called his original leader, and held it to his ear. "Jase, listen. There was a flux in the Morphin' Grid just before Jungle Fury destroyed Dai Shi. It was near their city. Cam's on his way there. Meet up with him when you get there and find the rangers. Cam knows what to do after that." Tommy reported.

"Right. We're just about to pick up Cole. Then we're going to find the rest of them and head off." Jason replied.

"Call me when you get Jungle Fury on board. If they don't believe you, just get that fiancée of yours to morph. It should convince them." Tommy said, half joking, half serious.

"Will do. Later Tommy."

"Later Jase." Tommy said as he hung up. "Right they're in Turtle Cove. They're just about to pick up the Red ranger, since he's the only one that knows about Jason. Then they'll get the others and go ASAP."

* * *

"Hey Doctor O, can you do me a favor since we're waiting?" Conner asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Tommy answered.

"Can you tell us about that red ranger thing mentioned before? It sounds really cool!" The former Triassic Ranger asked.

"No," Tommy replied.

"Why not Tommy. I mean, all you did was get ten Red Rangers, yourself included, from across the planet, and some who weren't. Then you flew on a spaceship to the moon, and face evil machines, who wanted to use what was possibly, the most powerful evil Zord ever created, to destroy the planet and take over the universe." His girlfriend pointed out.

"Dude, you got rangers from other planets to help you! Awesome!" Conner said.

"First of all, it wasn't my plan to begin with. It was Andros who was spying on them and got the bright idea to phone me. What was I supposed to do, tell him to figure it out himself? Leave it up to the Space Rangers? Let the planet get blown up?" Tommy said angrily, ignoring Conner's statement.

"It would have been nice for non-red rangers to get to go along as well." His girlfriend shot back.

"Listen. Most of the teams had broken up and were all over the place. We didn't have much time. So I just got the red rangers and went to NASADA base."

"Well, since it seems like you've forgotten, let me remind you of something. You forgot a Red Ranger. You forgot Rocky."

"That wasn't my fault. I tried to contact him, but I couldn't."

"You weren't there when the rest of us found out about your little escapade, and then when we realized Rocky hadn't gone with you. You didn't see how much it hurt him. He thought that you had forgotten about him. Why didn't you try harder to contact him?"

"Because I didn't want him to get hurt again!" Tommy shouted.

"What?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt again. Last time was when we were training for the charity match, right before Divatox came to Earth. After he got hurt, and Justin took over, it was like I could see our time as rangers coming to an end. Why do you thing I passed my powers on to TJ? If anything that little stunt that Divatox pulled by kidnapping me only made me want to fight her more. But I felt that it was better to pass on my powers by choice, than by not being able to fight like Rocky." Tommy said, his voice breaking part-way through, before he walked out of the basement.

* * *

"Way to go Conner. You just had to ask about that didn't you?" Kira hissed in his ear.

"How was I supposed to know it would end like this?" He whispered back.

"Does that happen often?" Hunter asked Anton.

"Not really. But neither likes to back down without a fight." Anton replied, as Tommy's girlfriend wandered out of the lab via the escape tunnel.

"So, how about we do some training. I'm a little rusty, and I don't want to fight a big, bad monster and get knocked down on my butt after 2 seconds." Trent suggested.

"Yeah, I could use the practice." Ethan agreed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm looking for a Beta Reader. If you're interested PM me. Don't forget to Review!


	4. Connections

"Hey Justin, any luck getting hold of Tommy?" Zack asked the younger ex-ranger.

"No, I've been trying for the last 5 minutes, but I just can't get a signal," Justin replied.

"Try calling Adam and Rocky. I still can't get through to Jason." Zack said.

"Hello, Rocky? Good. I'm with Zack. Just a minute, I'll put you on speaker." Justin said in the backseat.

"Hey guys! Any idea what's going on? I mean I got Zordon in my dreams last night and he told me to take Aisha and get the Time Force and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers." Rocky said.

"Well, I got the same dream, but he told me to get Justin and Operation Overdrive." Zack replied. "Have you been able to get in touch with any of the others?"

"Yeah, I just finished talking with Adam. Apparently he, Jason and Tommy all got contacted as well. He said that Jason has to get the newbie's and Wild Force, Tommy got Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm, and he got Mystic Force. So, any idea what we do after we actually get the teams to believe us?"

"No. But I'm assuming we all have to meet up somewhere. I say we go to Reefside and use either Tommy's place, or that rich dude's mansion. You know the one who used to be Mesogog?" Zack replied. "Oh, Jason's calling back. Hello, Jason? Hi. Just a minute while I put you on speaker. Okay."

"Who's there altogether?" Jason asked.

"Me, Justin, and Rocky's on speaker through Justin's phone." Zack replied.

"Right. Me and Trini have just picked up Wild Force. They're following us to Ocean Bluff. Apparently, there was a flux in the Morphin' Grid, a bit before Jungle Fury defeated the final bad guy. So Cam, the tech guy from Ninja Storm, is meeting us there. He wants to find out what caused the flux."

"Okay. Well when we get to San Angeles, we'll call Tommy. We should all contact through his base when we get to our locations."

"Agreed." The two ex-red rangers said at the same time.

* * *

"Billy, what did Delphine say?" Kat asked as she walked towards her husband.

"It wasn't Delphine, it was Cestro. He said that Eltarians have been known to have been resurrected before. He also said that when someone who has a connection with the power dies, they join with the Grid. That's why all past Rangers felt something before the light wave even reached us. He said that it is possible that Zordon was contacting me from with the Grid, using my Ninjetti connection to amplify the message, since that's my strongest power. He also said he would relay the message to Trey for me, since he has better equipment." Billy replied.

"Well, I just spoke with Aisha. And apparently, Rocky spoke to Justin. He was with Zack, and they were on their way to get the Overdrive Rangers. Rocky had also spoken to Adam, and apparently he was getting Mystic Force, Tommy was getting Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm, while Jason's just picked up Wild Force, and is on his way to get Jungle Fury." Kat reported to her husband.

"This is big. I'll connect up to Tommy's network." Billy replied as he typed away at the large computer, within his private office.

* * *

"Err, Tommy, something's happening with the computer," Anton said as he watched the screens.

Tommy rushed towards the computer, and grinned when he saw that the screen had, 'Incoming Transmission from: William 'Billy' Cranston. Do you accept?'

"Who's William Cranston, Doctor O?" Ethan asked.

"An old friend. I think you'll like him." Tommy replied, as he hit a key, and a mans face appeared on the screen. He has sandy-blonde hair, and there was a women a behind him. "Billy! Kat! It's been a while since we've spoken. But I bet this isn't a social call. Let me guess. Zordon?"

"Correct." Billy said.

"I spoke with Aisha. As far as we can tell, he sent missions for all of the Rangers he mentored. Justin's with Zack, Aisha's with Rocky, Trini's with Jason, Tanya's with Adam, and I'm with Billy. But, we can talk more about that in a minute. I believe you have some introductions to make," she said with a glance towards the people behind him.

"Oh, this is my Dino Thunder Team. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent. Red, Blue, Yellow and White. This is Anton Mercer, and his fiancée, and my boss, Elsa. He's Trent's step-father. Over here is the Ninja Storm Rangers. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake. Red, Blue, Yellow, Crimson and Navy. Their Green rangers gone to Ocean Bluff to met up with Jason. Everyone, this is Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger, and Kat the second Pink Ranger." Tommy said as he pointed to everyone in turn. "Happy now Kat?"

"Very. But, as far as we can tell, almost every Ranger team is being contacted. The only ones that no one is contacting are Space and Galaxy." Kat replied.

"Zordon will probably contact Andros, the same way he contacted us. They do have a connection." Billy added.

"So, Billy, any idea where we are supposed to take all the Rangers? All he said was; 'Follow your heart, it will lead you to me'," Tommy asked.

"Well, I think we should do this logically. What is the one place we could always find Zordon?" Billy said.

"The Power Chamber. Or the Command Centre." Tommy replied.

"Correct again."


	5. Communications

Jason's truck finally passed a sign that read: 'Welcome to Ocean Bluff'.

"Thanks God, we're finally here." Jason muttered. Behind his truck, there were three separate vehicles. The first was a silver Motorcycle, with the word 'Wolf' written in several areas. Behind that, there was a Black Jeep, and bringing up the rear was a Red Ford.

"Honey, was that guy there a second ago?" Trini asked from beside him, pointing to a man who had suddenly appeared down the road. He was wearing Green and black, so Jason had a good idea who it was. He pulled over next to the man.

"Cam?" Jason asked politely.

"Yes, you must be Jason. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cam replied as he bowed.

"Hop in; we've got more Rangers to find." Jason joked as Cam opened the rear door.

"Are those the Wild Force Rangers?" Cam asked as he noticed the other three vehicles that has also stopped.

"Yeah, we'll introduce you later. So would you care to elaborate on the story, Tommy wasn't very in-depth," Trini asked the green ranger.

"Apparently, before the Jungle Fury rangers destroyed their main villain, there was a flux in the Grid. Haley thought that it could have been the Grid aligning itself with one of the villains who joined the rangers. However with the visions of Zordon, we want to know if it is actually the Grid aligning with the old villain, or if it is the cause of Zordon's warning." Cam told the rangers. "By the way, how are we going to find the rangers?"

"With this," Trini said as she held up a small device which looked like a compass, but more high-tech. At Cam's confused expression, she elaborated. "It's a device that tracks connections to the Morphin' Grid. We've already updated it to ignore our powers, as well as yours and those of the Wild Force rangers. Therefore the only rangers within the search area should be the Jungle Fury rangers."

"Who invented this?" Cam asked with an amazed look on his face.

"Billy Cranston, the first Blue ranger."

"You mean the CEO of Tri-Wolf Blue? He was a ranger?" Cam asked.

"Yep. When we've finished with this mission, you geniuses will have to sit down and come up with some really good inventions." Jason joked.

"Jason, we've got a reading, turn left in a minute." Trini commanded

* * *

"Trini, I know we trust Billy, and he's smart, are we sure this is working right? I mean, it's a Pizza Parlor!" Jason said.

"Maybe we could pick up some lunch while we're here. Ninja-streaking takes a lot out of me." Cam suggested.

"Let's at least go in and see if they are rangers" Trini added. "Come on guys.

* * *

RJ looked up as almost a dozen people walked in. "Erm, I'm sorry but we're closed." His wolf spirit was trying to tell him something.

Trini looked at the man, and her eyes wandered down to his exposed forearm. She noticed the Master tattoo. She turned to Jason and whispered, "Jason, that tattoo, it's the mark of the Jungle Fury Rangers." Jason nodded in understanding.

"Listen I need to ask you something. Are you one of the Jungle Fury Rangers?" Jason asked RJ as he approached.

"Me? A Power Ranger? You must be joking. I am simply the owner of this Pizza Parlor." RJ, answered a little nervous.

"Really, because this little gadget is telling us something different. You see, it detects connections to the Morphin' Grid, and it led us right to you." Trini replied. "If it helps, you're not the only Power Ranger in this room."

"Wait. You're Power Rangers?" RJ asked. As they nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Then yes, I am one of the Jungle Fury Rangers. My names RJ. Is this just a visit to say congratulations on beating Dai Shi, or is there something else?"

"We would like to say this with the rest of your team present, if you don't mind." Trini replied.

"Sure, they're just upstairs, if you'll follow me." The Rangers followed him through the back, and up the stairs to find the rest of the Jungle Fury Rangers, and their allies, joking about.

"Erm guys, we have some visitors." RJ said as he entered the room. As the others looked at each with confused expressions, he elaborated. "They're rangers."

Jason stepped forward. "Hello Rangers, I'm Jason, the first Red Ranger, this is Trini, the first Yellow Ranger. Behind me are the Wild Force Rangers, and the Green Ninja Storm Ranger. Cam, if you would please continue."

"Hello. Yesterday, a few hours before you defeated Dai Shi, there was a flux within the Morphin' Grid. For those of you who don't know, the Morphin' Grid is where you draw your ranger powers from. We originally believed that this was simply the Grid aligning itself with the holder of the Chameleon Spirit. We have determined the location of the flux, so we would like you to tell us if you know where it is."

"Yes, come over to the computer." RJ said as he walked over to his chair. He let Cam sit down, something that the Jungle Fury Rangers were surprised at. "Okay, that dot is the location of the flux?" He asked as a map appeared onscreen. Cam simply nodded, while zooming in on the map. "Whoa, that's Dai Shi's temple." RJ announced as he noticed some of the landmarks. He turned to Camille. "Camille, were you in Dai Shi's temple a few hours before he was destroyed?" he asked.

"No, I would have been at the temple with Jarrod." Camille replied, with Jarrod confirming it with a nod.

Jason looked at Trini. "Okay so that means that whatever Zordon was warning us about is or at least was, in Dai Shi's temple. RJ, do you mind if we connect your network with one of the other rangers, we need to relay some information quickly."

"Yes of course, whatever I can do to help." RJ replied.

"Cam, can you start connecting with Tommy's network? Trini will give you the pass codes. While they're doing that, I'll bring you up to date. Okay to start off, welcome to the ranger family, and congrats on defeating Dai Shi. Last night, some of the original rangers were contacted by Zordon, our original mentor. He warned us of a war coming, and he told us to gather different teams of rangers. We believe that whatever is going to cause that war is or at least was within Dai Shi's temple. That means that it was either created by Dai Shi, or he resurrected a past villain. With that out of the way, I think we can make some proper introductions. As I said, I'm Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, and later the temporary Gold Zeo Ranger. Trini was the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger. Over there is Cam, Green Ninja Storm Ranger. The Wild Force Rangers are; Cole, Merrick, Taylor, Danny, Alyssa and Max. Red Lion, Lunar Wolf, Yellow Eagle, Black Bison, White Tiger and Blue Shark."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. This is Casey, Theo, Lily and Dom. There were actually rangers with me. Red Tiger, Blue Jaguar, Yellow Cheetah and Rhino. These are fellow masters, whose powers were harnessed to create the spirit rangers. Master Swoop, Master Phant, and my father, Master Finn. Bat, Elephant and Shark spirits. These are Camille and Jarrod. They have the animal spirits of the Chameleon and Black Lion. Camille served Dai Shi in the last beast war, centuries ago. Jarrod was the unwilling host of Dai Shi. Last, but by no means least, this is Fran, she was only my employee at first, but she discovered our secret." RJ replied, pointing out each person in turn.

"Guys, we're connected up. Tommy, Jason's coming now." Trini said. Cam moved so that Jason could sit down.

"Jason, allow Billy, Lightspeed and Andrew Hartford to connect in to the system. Then we can tell everyone about this, apart from Adam." Trini hit three keys, and then Billy and Kat filled a screen, on another there was Tommy, Hayley and he could see the rest of Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, as well as Kim, Anton, and Elsa in the background. On the next screen, he could see Rocky and Aisha, with Carter, Wes and Eric close behind them. Just of the screen were who he presumed to be the rest of Lightspeed and Time Force. On the final screen, there was Zack, Justin and presumably the Overdrive team.

"Okay guys, I'm guessing Tommy filled you in. Okay, so the flux occurred in what the Jungle Fury Ranger's have told us is Dai Shi's temple, but the holder of the Chameleon spirit wasn't near that temple at the time. We're going to go ahead and assume the worst situation. We think the being that's going to cause the war was in Dai Shi' temple. It could still be there but we're not sure." Jason said as he looked at the rest of the rangers.

"I have contacted Aquitar, and Cestro said that whenever someone with a connection to the grid dies, they become integrated within the Grid. He is also transferring the message Zordon sent to Triforia, so that Trey knows. The Aquitians are also sending messages to all of they're nearby solar systems, to try and contact the Space rangers." Billy said as soon as Jason has finished.

"We've been discussing everything, and we believe that we have to go to the Power Chamber, or Command Centre, the original base of the Power Rangers. Although, it could take a while with so many of us." Tommy said.

"Guys I think you're forgetting something. We have some of the possibly smartest people on the planet, and allies who aren't. Why can't we just repair the teleportation system?" Rocky asked, as though it was something obvious.

"I've tried that already Rocky, but since the Power Chamber was destroyed, I haven't been able to find a power source that could sustain that power." Billy replied.

"What about the Zeo Crystal?" Aisha asked.

"No, I've already tried that. Although it is powerful, I need something of power close to that in order to focus the energy. Remember, it was Zordon who harnessed the power originally." Billy replied.

"If I may make a suggestion." Andrew Hartford interrupted. "What about the Corona Aurora? I mean, the Sentinel Knight used it to return the power of 5 Rangers, and it turned Mack into a human. Could that have enough power?"

"Hmmm. Maybe I could use it as a focusing lens for the Zeo Crystal. We all need to get together and then we can decide from there." Billy replied. "I think that it's easiest for everyone to get to Reefside."

"We'll use my mansion. I doubt there would be enough room for all of us in here." Anton added.

"Okay, so we'll all meet at Mercer's Mansion ASAP."

"Guys, remember, if there aren't enough vehicles, use the emergency account, and don't bother renting. We don't know when we'll have them back by, so just buy something." Kat announced.

"Okay, well we're going to need at least one, unless any of you have a usable car?" Jason asked the Jungle Fury team. They all shook their heads in reply.

"Don't worry; just get to Reefside, quickly!" Kat replied.


	6. Growing Together

"Okay, this is the place," Adam said as he stepped out of his car. He looked over to the music store names the 'Rock Porium'. "This is defiantly the place Xander told me about."

"Come on, lets get in there so we can tell the others that we've got the team," Tanya replied.

They walked into the store, and went straight to the desk. "Hello. Can you please tell me where Xander is?" Adam asked the pink haired woman behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry he's not in today," she replied. Her eyes then looked at Tanya. "Oh my gosh! You're Tanya Sloan!"

"Can you keep it down? We're here on private business. Wait, are you Vida?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" Vida replied.

"My name is Adam Park. Myself and Xander did a little 'work' together last years. You know, colorful stuff."

"Oh. So you're the Black Ranger who helped him out. So you must be here on ranger business."

"Yes. Can you get all of your team together please? We have something very important to discuss."

"Yeah. If you can just wait a minute." She walked over to Toby's office, knocked on the door and walked straight in. She walked out a minute later, and walked towards the large non-human creature at the back of the store, who was on the decks, and then to a blonde woman, a Latin-American man, and a raven haired woman. They all walked back over to the pair.

"Okay. If you'll follow us, we'll take you to our ranger base. I'm Nick by the way. Red Ranger. This is Vida, Pink, who you've already met; Madison, Blue; Leelee, one of our allies; and Matoombo, one of our old villains, who turned good." Nick said as he shook hands with Adam.

"Adam Park. Second Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and first Green Turbo Ranger. This is my wife, Tanya Sloan. Yellow Zeo Ranger, and first Yellow Turbo Ranger." Adam said in reply.

The group walked into the woods, which quickly began to become denser. Eventually, they reached a large wooden dragonhead at the base of a massive tree. "Okay, here we are. Rootcore." Then mouth of the dragon's head opened, and the group walked inside.

"Nick, what are you doing back so soon?" Clare asked as she saw him enter the room. "And why are have you brought people in here?"

"It's alright Clare. There ex-rangers. Adam, Tanya, this is my cousin Clare. Clare, this Adam Park, the black ranger Xander worked with last year, and Tanya Sloan."

"It's a pleasure. Now if you don't mind, we really need to speak to all of your team." Adam said. Nick pulled out his morpher, and teleported Xander in front of him. Meanwhile Vida went to find Chip, Leanbow, Udonna and Daggeron.

"Hey, Adam. It's great to see you again. And, Tanya Sloan, a pleasure." Xander said as he kissed Tanya's hand. "What brings you out to Rootcore?"

"Okay, we're all here. Greetings Rangers, I am Udonna, and this is my husband Leanbow, our friend Daggeron, Chip, our yellow ranger, Jenji, and Itassis."

"Hello. Unfortunately, I'm not here with good news. Apparently yesterday, the Jungle Fury rangers defeated their enemy, Dai Shi. Unfortunately, slightly before Dai Shi was destroyed, there was a flux in the Morphin' Grid, the source of all ranger powers. Last night, I, along with several other rangers, were contacted in our dreams by Zordon, the original mentor of the Power Rangers here on Earth. He said that there is going to be a war, and that we need to gather ranger teams. We believe that the cause of the flux is whoever, or whatever, is the cause of the war. The other teams are en route to Reefside, were we can decide what to do next. Will you come with us?" Adam asked.

"Nick, take the others, your mother, Daggeron, Jenji, Itassis and I will stay here." Leanbow told his son.

* * *

Jason was talking with RJ and Dom, as he led the way to Reefside. They had needed to wait as they bought a Peugeot, which Trini had decided to give to Lily, since Fran wasn't a ranger, and Camille has only just joined them, so she had been stuck facing evil with a group of boys. He knew he shouldn't argue, since Kat, Kim, Tanya and Aisha would agree with her.

Theo and Cam were riding with Max and Danny in the Jeep, while Merrick was on his Motorcycle, Jarrod and Casey were with Cole and Alyssa in the Ford, and Trini was with Taylor, Camille and Lily in the Peugeot.

"So, you're a Wolf are ya?" Jason asked RJ.

"Yep. Dad wanted me to be a Shark like the family tradition, but I found my own spirit. Wasn't the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger an ape or something?"

"Oh, you're thinking of Rocky. He replaced me while I went to a Peace Conference. The original Blue Ranger was a Wolf."

"Yeah, I remember. I think the White had the best Zord though. I mean some on, that Tigerzord was amazing!" Dom interrupted.

"Don't say that to Tommy's face, we'll never get him to stop going on about it." Jason replied.

* * *

(Several hours later)

Zack and Justin finally reached the home of Anton Mercer. Behind them, were the Operation Overdrive team, in two of Hartford's cars. They parked near the large collection of cars, near the rear of the house. Anton came out to meet them, as they got out of the vehicles.

Anton and Andrew Hartford had met several times before, and shook hands. "Welcome. Please do come inside. Most of the others are already here."

"Who are we waiting for?" Zack asked. "Is it Tommy? I still don't believe him when he says that he's gotten over his lateness problems." Anton simply laughed as they walked into the house.

"I think my fiancee managed to get rid of his lateness problem, but I must admit it does reappear on the odd occasion. We're actually waiting for Adam, Tanya and the Mystic Force Rangers." Anton replied.

"Zack, Justin, it's good to see you again," Jason said as he walked over to the pair. "You must be the Overdrive Team. Nice to meet you. Now, I believe you have something that Billy wants very badly."

"It's a pleasure. And I believe that this is what you are referring to," Andrew said, as he opened a briefcase that held the Corona Aurora and the 5 Jewels.

"It's amazing. If any of you feel like joining in the discussion, the group over there is discussing the teleportation system," Jason said, pointing out a large group of people, including Billy, Hayley and Cam, sat on the floor, creating a circle. Justin, Rose and Hartford wandered over to them automatically. "That group's having a discussion on music," he said pointing out another group who were congregated near the stereo, which included Kira and Kim. "And the rest of us are more or less just talking about sports, and getting to know each other." Dax wandered over to Theo, Max, Danny and Chad, while Mack joined a group of the red rangers, defined by their various red shirts. Zack and Ronny drifted over to the group by the stereo, while Will joined Hunter, Blake and Shane. Tyzonn, unsure of where to go simply walked over to a several people wearing similar colors to his ranger uniform.

* * *

**As the Rangers prepare...**

Fade into the Ranger sparring with each other.

**...to battle their greatest foe...**

Fade into a quick slideshow of all of the Villains that the Rangers have faced.

**...an old ally returns.**

Fade into a group shot of all the Rangers, as Tommy says, "It can't be," and Kim faints.

Fade into overlapping images of Ninjor, Lerigot, Alpha 5, Alpha 6 and Sentenial Knight.

**The Rangers must faces multiple loses...**

Fade into Tommy's house exploding.

Fade into overlapping images of Adam's and Jason's Dojo's exploding.

Fade into Theo screaming out, "Fran!", as he watches a satellite video feed of Jungle Karma Pizza exploding.

**...as an ancient prophecy must be fulfilled.**

Fade into Cam, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Itassis each holding a segment of the same piece of parchment.

**As Rangers old and new bond...**

Fade into Billy, Merrick and RJ talking.

Fade into Kim, Kira, Lily, Tori, Dana, Jen and Kat playing Truth or Dare.

Fade into all of the Red Rangers playing a game of Soccer.

**...they must learn...**

Fade into Tommy, Jason and Billy explaining tactics to the Leaders of the Ranger Teams.

**...that sacrifices must be made.**

Fade into Kat and Kira holding back Kim, and Casey and Theo holding back RJ, as they both scream "NOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Since everyone enjoyed the last trailer so much, I've put together a new one, but this one has scenes of what will happen in the future, although some may not appear within the story. Please review if you like.


	7. An Evil Plan

"Wait. So you're an alien?" Dom asked.

"Yes. I am a Mercurian." Tyzonn replied.

"Nice to meet you Tyzonn. I'm Tommy. I was on the same teams as Adam, when he was a ranger."

"Sorry, Tyzonn, it's just I've never met an alien before."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to that reaction." Tyzonn replied.

"Tommy!" Billy called. "Delphine wants to speak to you."

"Speaking of aliens. I'll catch up with you later guys." Tommy said, before walking over to Billy, and his laptop. "Hello Delphine. It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well Tommy. Cestro has spoken to Andros. He says that Zordon contacted him as well. He has picked up the Galaxy Rangers from Mirinoi. He said that he will assist us in our travel to Earth. We should have arrived by tomorrow morning."

"Understood. I hope you travel safely Delphine. Goodbye, for now." Tommy said, as he bowed his head.

"Goodbye for now, Tommy." Delphine said, mirroring him.

* * *

"Jack!" Sky called as he walked down the street, Bridge following him closely.

"Hey Sky, Bridge. What's up?" Jack replied.

"Bridge was searching the encrypted data files, and found a document listing a battle. The battle was in the year 2008." Sky replied.

"So..." Jack said.

"The battle involved rangers. We were on the list of Rangers. I couldn't find anything on the enemy. For some reason, the section of the data files that contains that information was erased. The results of the battle were also erased. In fact the only information I could find was the list of rangers." Bridge continued.

"When you say 'we', does that include me?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure if this is complete coincidence, but a time portal that leads to that time frame just opened. I think we need to go back." Sky replied.

"Count me in. So am I using the Blue or Green Powers?" Jack asked.

"Neither. You're using the Red Ranger Powers, I'm using Blue, and Bridge is using Green. Those are the powers the data file says we use. For now, just the five of us are going back, but we'll send someone back for Cruger if, and when, we need him." Sky said. "Don't worry. He knows we're going, and he says that if there are files documenting the event, with us in, then it won't be messing with history."

"Okay then. Let's go back to 2008." Jack said.

* * *

"Billy, Jason, Zack, Justin, Rocky. Can I talk to you?" Tommy asked. The five rangers walked over to him, and he continued. "Okay, Delphine says that Andros and the Space Rangers have picked up the Galaxy Rangers, and are going to pick up the Aquitar Rangers. She says they should be here by morning."

"What about Trey?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately, as the ruling monarch of Triforia, he will be unable to leave the planet, without a serious cause or threat. However, should we need him; he will set out immediately after we have contacted him, bringing Pyramidus." Billy replied.

"Billy, Justin, any progress on the teleportation system yet?" Rocky asked.

"We think that we can use the Corona Aurora to harness the power of the Zeo Crystal. When was the last time any of you tried to teleport anyway?" Justin asked.

"A few months after the Power Chamber was blown up. Why?" Zack replied.

"Tommy said that when the Command Centre was blown up, it started to repair itself after a while. But when that happened, it had Zordon's power, and the Power Chamber was already constructed underneath the Command Centre. What if it repaired itself again, only it took longer, since there was nobody to help, and its connection to the Morphin' Grid was weakened?" Justin asked.

"It could be possible. We would have to try it. Does anyone have a communicator with them?" Billy asked.

"Mines back at the house," Tommy replied when no one answered.

"Okay Tommy, get the communicator, and bring it back. I will need to analyse it before we can test the teleportation system." Billy said.

* * *

"Hmmm. My plan is almost complete. You, a Time Portal has just opened, and I sense Rangers are going to come through. Go through and get me their worst enemies." A figure said from the shadows. The monster he had been speaking to, walked out of the room and teleported to the Time Portal. "Is there any news from the Year 3007?"

"He reported that he has found the X-Vault, and has transferred some of the more powerful ones to his collection. He says he should be returning anytime."

"Excellent! Those Power Rangers won't even pose a threat to me anymore! Stingerella, Pangolin, go to the outskirts of Reefside, and lure out some of the rangers. Give them a message; tell them that within a week, they will be no more." The being said, before he began to laugh, and his warrior's teleported out.

* * *

"Tommy, the city-wide abnormality detector is picking something up," Anton said. "I'm pulling up a video feed now." The screen showed Stingerella and Pangolin, attacking innocent bystanders.

"Anyone recognize them?" Jason asked.

"That's Stingerella, and the other one's Pangolin." Lily spoke up.

"So you faced them?" Kira asked.

"Yep. Come on guys. We'll handle these weirdo's." Lily replied, as she faced RJ, Casey, Dom and Theo.

"Are you sure you won't need any help?" Trini asked.

"Kira, Tori, go with them. Listen, it's not that I don't believe in you, I just don't want to take any chances." Tommy added.

The seven rangers walked out of the house, and got in Lily's new car, and Kira's convertible.

* * *

AN:Okay guys, so we now know that every ranger team is going to fight. However, for those of you who are thinking about Fran after the trailer, and her being in the epilouge of Jungle Fury, I would like to say that the final scene at the end of 'Now The Final Fury', do not happen within this version of Power Rangers.

Thanks to all of you for reading, and everyone who reviewed.


	8. The Message

The two cars pulled up, near the area that the two monsters were attacking. Luckily, the citizens had fled. The seven rangers ran over to the monsters.

"We've already destroyed you, so what are you doing back?" Casey asked.

"Oh, our new boss sent us to give you a message, but I'm sure he won't mind if we beat you first." Stingerella replied.

"Fine with us. Ready guys?" Casey asked. After the others nodded, he turned to face the monsters again.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" The Jungle Fury Rangers called.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Kira called.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori called.

"Oh look Stingerella, the little Rangers have some new friends," Pangolin said.

"Kira, Tori, Lily you take Stingerella. We'll take Pangolin." Casey ordered.

"Jungle Bo!"

"Jungle Tonfa!"

* * *

While the guys were faring badly against Pangolin, the girls had found a routine which was allowing them to knock back Stingerella.

"Pangolin! Let's beat them together!" Stingerella called. Pangolin ran over to her, and turned into his shell, before rolling at the girls. Lily managed to dodge, but he hit Kira and Tori, and sent them flying back, demorphing in the process. Meanwhile, Stingerella managed to cause RJ and Dom to demorph, due to her agility and quick strikes.

"Is it me, or have they gotten stronger?" Theo asked.

"You're right. We can't take both of them at once. Theo, can you distract Stingerella, while Casey and I take out Pangolin?" Lily asked. Theo nodded in reply. "Okay, Casey, use the Strike Rider to weaken him, then I'll finish him off with the Jungle Mace."

"Strike Rider!" Casey called, before the bike arrived. "Attack mode!" The Strike Rider used its attack, but Pangolin managed to remain standing.

"Did you expect me to be destroyed by that?" Pangolin asked.

"No, but this should do the job!" Lily called before attacking with the Jungle Mace. Pangolin was once again destroyed.

"Another ranger down, two to go," Stingerella said, as Theo demorphed. Casey charged at her, but that was just what she wanted, and a moment later, Casey had demorphed as well.

"That's it Stingerella! You're going down!" Lily called. "Jungle Master Mode!"

The fight initially to be equally matched, but it soon turned in Lily's favour. Before Stingerella could strike Lily, she was surrounded by a veil of water, which disappeared a moment before she was hit by Kira's Pterascream. Before she could recover, Lily's Cheetah Spirit attacked her.

Lily ran over to her as she collapsed. "What's the message?"

"My master says that within a week, none of you rangers will remain." Stingerella replied, before she faded away.

* * *

"Thanks, for distracting Stingerella for me," Lily said to Tori and Kira as they arrived back at Mercer's Mansion.

"No problem. I mean, it was nice to have a battle were the boys needed our help," Tori replied.

"Come on. I've got a feeling that the girls will want to celebrate the boys getting their buts bruised while we did most of the work," Kira added.

* * *

"You three did great!" Kim said to the girls as they came back into the house.

"The guys helped as well," Lily added.

"Lily, there are a lot more guy rangers than girl rangers, and guy rangers usually get more power ups than us girls. It's just nice to see the guys get beaten, and the girls finish off not one, but two monsters." Kat replied.

* * *

"Not bad Dom. Want to try going at it with an original Ranger?" Jason asked.

"Sure. I'll show you what a Rhino can really do," Dom replied.

"Come on guys, Jason's taking on Dom!" Zack shouted to the other Rangers. They all started to move outside, even those working on the teleportation system. "Billy, why don't you take on RJ, since you're both wolves?"

"I'm up for it, if you are Billy," RJ added.

"It will be interesting. But remember, you have been training constantly for who knows how long. It's been years since I gave up being a Ranger."

* * *

"This is a regular match, with no Ranger powers to be used. Okay, begin!" Trent called, acting as referee for the fight.

Dom charged at Jason, who managed to dodge, before trying to sweep Dom's feet from under him, however Dom saw the move coming, and jumped over. Dom then tried to grab Jason's leg, but Jason managed to avoid and get back up. Dom charged at Jason from behind, and managed to knock him on his knees. Jason turned around just in time to catch the kick that was aimed at him, and twisting it around so that Dom fell on the ground as well.

* * *

As Billy continually dodged RJ's punches, he was all the while waiting for the perfect opportunity. As Billy went into a series of back flips, RJ called upon his Wolf spirit. Billy quickly called upon his Ninja Powers, and used them to disappear into the ground, before reappearing behind RJ, and sweeping his legs, so that he fell to the floor.

"Hey, I thought the rules were no Ranger powers!" Casey shouted to his ex-teammate's defense.

"That isn't a Ranger power. Although it was given to us by Ninjor when we received our new powers, it is actually a physical representation of our inner spirit, just like when RJ called forth his Wolf Spirit. It doesn't even draw energy from the Morphin' Grid." Tommy answered.

"It's okay, I think I'm done now," Billy said, as he reverted back to his normal form.

"I'm out as well," RJ added, as Billy helped him up. "I might have been a Ranger for the past year, but I don't think I can take you on with ninja tricks."

* * *

AN: Okay, so next chapter we see the finale of Jason & Dom's fight. Who do you think will win? I'm also accepting suggestions for someone to couple up with Camille. Your choices are: Casey or Jarrod? Please answer in the poll on my profile page. On that note, please review. Thanks guys!


	9. Memories

"Going to give up Dom?" Jason asked as he once again swept Dom's legs from underneath him.

"Never! Rhino Spirit!" Dom called as his spirit attacked Jason, giving him time to get up, and get behind him. As Jason backpedaled to escape the Rhino, he tripped right over Dom's waiting leg, and Dom jumped on him, pinning down his limbs. "Going to give up?"

"And the winner is Dom!" Trent announced as he saw Jason nod slightly.

"I'd have beaten you if it wasn't for that Rhino spirit of yours." Jason said, as Dom helped him up, and shook his hand. The crowds of ex-rangers and allies burst into a round of applause.

"Oh, Jase got beat by a newbie." Jason quickly turned around as he heard the voice. "Jase, you must be losing your edge, I mean, you teach martial arts, and Billy, still managed to at least end the match in a draw," Tommy said.

"Ha-ha, Mr. Comedian. I'd like to see you take him on, without using those Ninja Powers. I find it unfair that I can't do that."

"That's Dr. Comedian to you, and if you'd stayed around, you would have. You never even got to meet Ninjor, and you only met the Alien Rangers because of that thing with Billy." Tommy replied. "Although, it would be interesting to find out what spirit animal you have."

"Not true, I met Aurico again on the moon, or did you forget that, Dr. Forgetful?" Jason asked. Tommy just looked at him sheepishly. "Thought so. Now come on, let's go and see if Billy's managed to do anymore work on the communicator," as they followed the others back inside.

* * *

"Okay come on girls, ready to play Truth or Dare?" Kim asked as she sat down in one of the other rooms, away from the noise. The other girls that were with her looked at each other a little sheepishly, apart from Kat, who sat down, next to Kim. The others followed, with Kira sitting on Kim's right, next to Lily, who was next to Tori. On Tori's other side, there was Dana, and Jen sat between her and Kat.

"Okay I'll start" Kat said as she looked at the others. "Tori, truth or dare?"

"Truth," was the only reply.

"Hmm. Who's better looking, Conner or Xander?" she asked.

"Conner. Okay Lily, truth or dare?" Tori asked.

"Um, truth," Lily replied.

"Which of your team do you like best?"

"Erm, don't tell anyone, but RJ. I mean, he was my master, and technically my boss, but I have this crush on him." Lily replied. "Pai Zhua, the society that teaches the ability to harness animal spirits, frowns upon fraternization between masters and students."

"Don't worry, this'll stay between us girls," Kim reassured her.

"Thanks guys. Okay Kira, truth or dare?"

* * *

"... so, therefore, if the excess energy generated by the Zeo crystal can be converted into another form, and allowed to link with the Morphin' Grid, theoretically, the teleportation system should become re-operational." Billy explained to Tommy, Jason and Rocky.

"Err, Trini could you come here a minute please?" Jason asked, as his wife walked over to the group. "Can you translate Billy for us? His self-translation ability doesn't seem to be working."

Trini let out a sigh, as Billy repeated himself. "He says that he can use a morpher, to try and link the Zeo crystal with the Morphin' Grid, and we can teleport again."

"Oh!" The three ex-red rangers said.

"Okay, we'll let you get back to work Billy," Tommy said as the three backed away, before he could say anything else they couldn't understand. "I haven't heard him speak that technical since before you guys left for the Peace Conference," he added.

"Thank Zordon, we still have Trini to translate. Hey guys, is it me or are some of the girls missing?" Rocky asked.

"Eh, probably just thinking of ways to plot our demise," Tommy said, when he noticed that Kim was among those that were missing. "Come on, let's go and talk to the new red." Suddenly, the three of them stopped in their tracks. "Guys, did you feel that?"

The other two just nodded, as they noticed that Billy, Trini, Zack, and some of the others seemed to have noticed it as well. However, they noticed Billy's old morpher in his lap, and the Zeo crystal next to him. "Must have just been a little surge of power to the Morphin' Grid," Jason said, before they continued to walk over to a group of reds.

* * *

As Trent and Kira took some of the others to stay at their place, Hayley invited some of the tech group to go to the Cyber Cafe. Tommy and Kim were just about to take some of the originals home, but Tommy wouldn't shut up long enough for Kim to drag him away.

"Anton, are you sure you don't mind some of the Rangers staying the night, I mean we could probably get them some hotel rooms or something, if you don't-"

"How many times must I day Tommy, that I am happy to let the other Rangers stay here?" Anton interrupted.

"Well, you've had to say it seven times already," Kim said, as she gave Tommy a look that told him to get to the Jeep. "See you tomorrow Anton."

"Goodbye," Anton replied. "Thank god for Kim," he mumbled to himself, as he turned around, and walked back into the house.

* * *

"... and then Theo walks in and moans at us for making a mess in the kitchen, and tells me to wipe whatever was on my face off, and then Fran walks in just as a monster attacks. So we basically had to go and fight evil, covered in pizza ingredients." Casey said to a group of rangers.

"Oh, don't tell that story to TJ, the red turbo, and blue space ranger. He'll try to tell you about the time he got baked in a giant pizza. He tells everyone that story. Personally, I've heard it about four times." Carter told him.

* * *

"... so I'm stood enjoying myself, eating cotton candy, and watching Zack on stilts, and the next thing I know he's falling over and Jason catches him. Then Zack says, 'Oh, my big strong hero!' before he plants one on Jason. Me, Billy and Zack couldn't stop laughing, and Jason got all grumpy." Kim said to the rest of the group.

Zack snickered a little at that memory. He then moved over to Jason, and kissed his cheek, before saying, "Jason, my hero!" in a high pitched voice. Zack then had to dodge a flying cushion aimed at his head, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

"... and so the power goes out all across the city, and we think it's a monster attack or something. We rush down into the lair, underneath Dr. O's house, and find out that it was caused by Conner, the black Raptor Rider, a pineapple and a light bulb." Trent said, as the group of rangers burst out laughing, before Trent went on to explain how Conner had caused the power cut.

* * *

A/N: Okay, some points. About the Conner/Xander thing, I flipped a coin. I don't know if it is possible to cause a city wide power cut with those things, but I'm sure Conner would find away. Also, not that I don't enjoy the reviews, but can people please not just type in four words. Please try and give some criticism. Thanks.


	10. Facing the Past Part 1

The next morning all of the Rangers gathered at the Mercer residence again. They were all making small talk, when suddenly several communicators beeped. Tommy lifted his to his mouth, before answering it.

"This is Tommy."

"Tommy, we're almost ready to land. We're going to leave the Megaship in orbit and take the Galaxy Gliders and Jet Jammers down. Where do we need to land?" TJ's voice replied.

"Anton Mercer's mansion. It's in Reefside."

"Tell them to home in on the Zeo Crystal." Billy supplied. Tommy repeated this to TJ.

"Okay. We'll be there faster than you can say 'Shift into Turbo'."

* * *

Tommy, Adam, Justin, Jason, Anton and Carter were gathered on the lawn, looking to the skies.

"Is that them?" Justin asked, pointing towards a small cluster of dots.

"I think so. Yeah, I can see the colours now." Carter added.

As soon as the eleven vehicles set down, the group walked over to them. The six Astro Rangers were on their own gliders, with the Alien Rangers and Karone. Mike jumped off the side of Leo's Jammer, as they climbed out. They all demorphed, apart from Karone, who wasn't morphed.

"Greetings Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Thank you for joining us. TJ, Andros, Leo, it's good to see you again." Tommy said.

"It is our pleasure Tommy. If you wouldn't mind, is there anywhere we can hydrate? It has been a long journey." Delphine asked.

"Yes, I think the pond over there should be clean enough for you." Anton said, indicating to the pond.

"Thank you. We will join you soon."

"Okay. Come on guys. You've got to meet the newbie's." Jason said. Cassie shot a look at Tommy.

"Sorry, no new Pink." Cassie and Kendrix let out a joint sigh, which caused the others to laugh.

"Leo, TJ, Andros, come on, we'll introduce you to the new Red."

"Kai, Kendrix, Mike, I think the others would appreciate you're input into our ideas about the Teleportation System." Justin said.

"As for the rest of yo-" Adam began, before being cut off by a portal opening in midair, and a ship coming crashing through, narrowly missing the Jet Jammers. They all looked at in shock, as the others joined them. As one of the doors opened, Adam, Tommy and Jason, the ones closest to the ship, fell into positions to attack at the instance of any trouble. Five humans walked out. Three guys, two girls. "Bridge?"

"Hey Adam. Erm ... sorry about the crash. The new ship design still needs a little work before it's ready for full time travel." Bridge said, as he pointed to the ship. Suddenly, the open door fell off, with a loud clang. Bridge winced. "I don't think Kat's going to be happy about that."

"I don't think she'll be happy about the fact that we took it without telling her, never mind the fact that it's trashed." Jack said.

"What's she going to do? I'm her superior." Sky smirked.

"You think that's going to stop her?" Bridge asked. Sky thought about this for a moment, before he looked worried.

"I'm so dead." He said to no-one in particular.

* * *

"We have examined every component of the communicator multiple times. We believe that it should work, but without any knowledge of the Command Center's current state, it is unknown if it will be successful." Billy said.

"What would happen if it wasn't successful?" Zack asked.

"Nothing could happen..." Haley began.

"...or the person using it could be trapped as individual atoms unable to reassemble." Justin finished.

"I'll try it." Anton said, stepping forward.

"Are you sure about this Dad?" Trent asked.

"I'm nowhere near as important as the rest of you, the rest of you are needed to save the Earth."

"Okay. If this isn't successful, we will find a way to bring you back Anton." Haley promised.

Trini handed the communicator to Anton, who put it around his wrist. Trini showed him which buttons to press.

"Wish me luck." Anton said as he pressed the buttons, and he was enveloped by a white light.

At that exact moment, the alarm began to go off, and Trent looked over at the computer to see Count Nocturne and Giganus attacking Blue Bay Harbor.

"Come on guys. I'm going to take Count Nocturne down once and for all," Carlos said darkly. "You guys with me?"

"I think it's time we brought Dru in again, don't you guys?" Sky said.

The rest of the Space Rangers and the present S.P.D. Rangers nodded, before pulling out their morphers.

"Let's Rocket!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

The Astro Rangers walked out to their Galaxy Gliders, before Ashley had the thought to turn around and look at the S.P.D. Rangers who had no method of transportation.

"Come on. We'll give you a lift," she called. The SPD Rangers each joined their predecessor of their Glider, before they set off towards the monsters.

* * *

The two monsters enjoyed the screams of terror from the citizens of Blue Bay Harbor.

"This is so much better than being stuck in that stupid temple. I must say, this was an excellent idea Count." Giganus said, as he blasted the skate park.

"Why thank you. Oh no, it's those power brats here to stop us." Count Nocturne replied.

As the Rangers flew overhead, they jumped off and looked at the monsters.

"Why don't you give up now Dru?" Sky asked. "You're severely out numbered."

* * *

"What are those fools doing? They could ruin my plan!" The dark figure said.

"But master, they have lured some of the Rangers into the open."

"Excellent point. Send in some Quantrons and Krybots. Those two might have been useful after all."

* * *

"They have a point Giganus, maybe we should retreat." Count Nocturne said. Suddenly a group of Quantrons appeared in front of them. The lead Quantron threw a small silver ball into the air, which formed into Krybots.

"What was that about us being outnumbered?" Giganus said. "Krybots, Quantrons, attack!"

The foot soldiers charged at the Rangers, but Carlos and Sky managed to reach the monsters.

"Lunar Lance!" Carlos called.

"Deltamax Striker!" Sky yelled.

The two rangers brought their weapons down across the monsters chests, knocking them back. Count Nocturne summoned his weapon, and rushed at Carlos, knocking him down and holding the point of his weapon above Carlos's heart. Giganus meanwhile, fired a barrage of energy blasts at Sky, who also fell to the ground. Giganus stepped forward, aiming his blaster at Sky's heart. The sound of a blaster being fired was all that could be heard.


End file.
